Mumblekits Adventure
by XxMumbleFootxX
Summary: Mumblekit,a tortoishell she-cat is born with the love any cat should have. But after a scuffle with one of her clan members she is seperated from Thunderclan. Her, her clan member, and a new friend must travel back to the clans. Once she arrives back, she will have to choose between her feelings for her new friend, or an enemy. Who will she choose? Will her choice be the right one?
1. Thunderclan

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader-Wildstar-Large Tortoishell Tom

Apprentice-Breezepaw

Deputy-Brightfern-Light brown she-cat

Apprentice-Redpaw

Medicine Cat-Softheart-Pale grey she-cat

Apprentice-Skypaw

**WARRIORS**

Amberblaze-Brown tabby she-cat

Yellowfoot-Pale tabby she-cat

Bounceclaw-Black tom with white claws

Apprentice-Weaselpaw

Clovertail-Black and white she-cat

Apprentice-Vixenpaw

Darkdust-Dark grey tom with lighter specks

Apprentice-Tigerpaw

Embershade-Black tom with light grey paws and ears

Scorchfoot-Light grey tom with black paws

Foxfang-Dark red tom with white ears

Apprentice-Pricklepaw

Rabbitpelt-White she-cat

Greymask-Light grey tom with dark grey muzzle and paws

Frostjaw-White tom with black tail

Apprentice-Icepaw

Heavyheart-Black tom with white belly

**APPRENTICES**

Breezepaw-Black tom

Redpaw-Dark red tom

Skypaw-Light blue-grey she-cat

Weaselpaw-Light brown tom with white patches

Vixenpaw-White she-cat with orange patches and sweeping plumy tail

Tigerpaw-Dark brown tabby tom

Pricklepaw-Spikey furred ginger she-cat

Icepaw-Dark grey she-cat

**QUEENS**

Jaytail-Light grey she-cat

(Kits)

Mumblekit-small tortoishell she-cat

Lostkit-Dark grey tom

Nettlefur-Light brown she-cat with dark brown patches

(Kits)

Ravenkit-Black tom with one white paw and patch of white near tail

Jestkit-Dark blue-grey tom with yellow eyes

Kestrelleg-Dark ginger she-cat

(Kits)

Echokit-Small white tom

Lilyfur-Light ginger she-cat

Morningsong-White she-cat


	2. Riverclan

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader-Ashstar-Dark grey she-cat

Deputy-Deaddrop-Light grey tom with a white belly

Apprentice-Cherrypaw

Medicine Cat-Blackstem-White tom with grey tail

Apprentice-Ivypaw

**WARRIORS**

Eaglewing-Pale grey tabby tom

Jaggedstorm-Tabby tom

Hollythorn-Tortoishell and white she-cat

Apprentice-Ferretpaw

Gorseshade-White tom with grey patches

Appentice-Pouncepaw

Lionwhisker-Bright ginger tom

Maplerain-Dark brown she-cat with white patches

Apprentice-Marshpaw

Ottertail-Light brown tom with white belly

Owlbelly-Brown tom with white paws

Apprentice-Smokepaw

Patchfern-White she-cat with ginger patches

Rowanear-Dark red tom with black ears

Shredfire-Dark red tom with white belly

Apprentice-Tanglepaw

**APPRENTICES**

Cherrypaw-Bright ginger she-cat

Ivypaw-Black she-cat

Ferretpaw-Pale grey tom with black paws

Pouncepaw-Pale ginger tom

Marshpaw-Black tom

Smokepaw-Dark grey tom

Tanglepaw-Light brown she-cat

**QUEENS**

Thrushberry-Tortoishell she-cat

(Kits)

Acornkit-Light brown tom

Blossomkit-Bright ginger she-cat

Fearkit-Burly black tom with red eyes

Whitestripe-White she-cat with pale grey stripes

(Kits)

Coralkit-Pale grey she-cat with bright pink nose

Tumblenose-Black she cat with dark brown paws

**ELDERS**

Willowwind-Pale ginger she-cat with long legs


	3. Windclan

**WINDCLAN **

Leader-Starlingstar-Dark brown tom with lighter spots

Apprentice-Sunpaw

Deputy-Spiderbelly-Black tom with white belly

Medicine Cat-Speckleblaze-Dark ginger tom with white patches

Apprentice-Tinypaw

**WARRIORS**

Toadstripe-Dark brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice-Raggedpaw

Webtail-Dark grey tom with light grey tail

Voleshade-Pale brown tom with dark brown paws

Ryepool-Black tom with white paws

Pikefeather-Pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice-Mistpaw

Sweetwing-Black and white she-cat

Apprentice-Lizardpaw

Mothtail-Small white she-cat with sweeping plumy tail

Littlesong-Pale grey she-cat

Moorleg-Light ginger tom with long legs

Apprentice-Windpaw

Fogfoot- Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Eerieshine-Black she-cat with white tail tip

Fallowrain-Black and white she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

Sunpaw-Large white tom with large dark ginger patches

Tinypaw-Small pale brown tom with black stripes

Raggedpaw-Light brown tom with black spots

Mistpaw-Dark grey tabby she-cat

Lizardpaw-Black tom with ginger patches

Windpaw-Dark tortoishell tom

**QUEENS **

Springpoppy-Tortoishell she-cat

(Kits)

Fallkit-Pale brown tom with white and ginger patches

Winterkit-Small white she-cat

Summerkit-Bright ginger tom

Cloudwish-Black and white she-cat with green eyes

(Kits)

Hailkit-Pale grey tom

Rainkit-Dark grey she-cat

Snowkit-White tom


	4. Shadowclan

**SHADOWCLAN **

Leader-Jumpstar-Large black tom

Apprentice-Hawkpaw

Deputy-Firetail-Pale ginger tom

Apprentice-Gatorpaw

Medicine Cat-Larchfrost- Light brown tom

**WARRIORS **

Molepelt-White tom with grey paws

Apprentice-Mudpaw

Swiftspots-White she-cat with pale brown spots

Apprentice-Mousepaw

Petaltuft-Blue-grey she-cat

Berrythorn-Blue-grey tom with black paws

Apprentice-Blizzardpaw

Copperclaw-Pale ginger tom with white patches

Badgerfur-Black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Stonepaw

Crackleclaw-Black tom

Duskmoon-Dark brown she-cat with grey patches

Dewleg-Bright tortoishell she-cat

Apprentice-Tornpaw

Wolfstorm-Dark ginger tom

Spottedwhisker-White she-cat with ginger patches

**APPRENTICES **

Hawkpaw-Brown tabby tom with ginger patches and white belly

Gatorpaw-Pale grey tabby tom with black stripes

Mudpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with pointed ears

Mousepaw-White tom with dark brown patches

Blizzardpaw-Pale grey tom with thick black stripes

Stonepaw-Pale grey she-cat with white muzzle

Tornpaw-Tortoishell tom with face that is half black and ginger. Black half eye is yellow and ginger half eye is blue.

**QUEENS**

Hazelbreeze-Pale brown she-cat

(Kits)

Vinekit-Black and white she-cat

Ebonycloud-Black she-cat with grey patches

(Kits)

Sootkit-Dark grey tom

Snakekit-Pale brown tom with black ears, tail, and paws

Milkpelt- Pale ginger she-cat

(Kits)

Mallowkit-Black she-cat

Runningkit-Dark ginger tom


	5. Mumblekit

**The Tail of Mumblekit**

Mumblekit opened her eyes and was greeted by 4 small kits. Her fur fluffed up in eyed all the tiny kits in front of in fear, she backed up into soft around, a large she-cat loomed over her.

The grey she-cat purred and meowed "Well hello there mumblekit. It seems you've opened your eyes."Mumblekit nodded and grey cat was her knew it was Jaytail from her soft voice and familiar smell.

Jaytail giggled softly "Well don't be so scared! Meet your denmates and future clanmates." Mumblekit turned around slowly and realized that the 4 kits were still looking at her eagerly. Jaytail named each one.

"This is lostkit. Your brother." She pointed to a dark grey tom that was slighty bigger then her. He grinned " Hi mumblekit! Glad to see your awake! I've been wanting to play with you"

She whispered a small hello back. Her brother came over to her and sat beside her. She purred in admiration at the strong kit who was her brother. " Well there are my little warriors" a deep voice mewed lovingly.

Mumblekit looked at the entrance of the den and saw a tortioshell tom. Jaytail purred, " Hi there handsome. " she twined her tail with his. " This is your father , wildstar. Hes leader of the clan" Mumblekits mouth dropped. Her father was a large burly tom.

His muscles rippled under his pelt. " Hi there dad" she purred loudly. Wildstar smiled and licked her over the top of the head. " You're quite a small kit. But that means you'll be faster. " He mewed.

Mumblekit smiled up at the big tom. Sighing he turned toward jaytail." I'm sorry this visit is very short, but I must get back to my duties." Jaytails face fell. " You'll come visit again though wont you?" Wildstar answered sternly. " Of course! I will always make time for you and my kits."

He turned toward lostkit and licked him over the head, like he did to mumblekit." Be strong my little warriors" He said to mumblekit and lostkit. Saying quietly to lostkit " And I'm giving you an important job lostkit." lostkit puffed out his chest " What do you want me to do father?"Wwildstar purred

" I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your sister when I'm not here." lostkit smiled deviously " I'll shred anyone who tries to hurt her." Wildstar smiled, turned around and padded out of the nursery.

"I want to be just like him when I grow up " Mumblekit whispered to herself. She looked back at the kits. Jaytail continued naming them. "This is Ravenkit and his brother Jestkit." Ravenkit was a black tom that had a one white paw and a patch of white near his tail.

His brother jestkit was a dark blue-grey tom with bright yellow eyes. Ravenkit waved his tail at mumblekit" Hey there mumblekit. I hope we can be good friends."Mumblekit smiled and looked at jestkit but he ignored her and was distracted by a small ant crawling on the floor den.

Ravenkit growled in annoyance and shoved his brother. " Say hello to mumblekit, you fleabrain!" he whispered feircely. Jestkit hissed at Ravenkit and turned reluctantly to mumblekit " Hey " he muttered . Mumblekit waved her tail in responce.

" Hes rude" She thought. The last kit was a small white tom called echokit. " Hey there newborn." He teased. Jaytail cuffed him over the ear with her tail. "Dont be rude echokit or your mother will be hearing about it" Echokit scoffed " Tell her. I dont care. She cant tell me what to do!" he hissed.

" Is that so?" a loud voice mewed. Echokit whirled around. There stood a tall dark ginger she-cat. " k-k-kestrelleg!" he stuttered. She bared her teeth " Think your so tough ay? well ill teach you some manners!

she quickly grabbed him by the scruff and took him to her nest. she clamped her paw down on his tail when he tried to scurry away. She began whispering feircly to him while cuffing him over the head repeatedly. Jaytail chuckled. " Well why dont the rest of you go run along and play?"

ravenkit nodded and led the kits outside of the den." Just dont leave the camp and stay clear of the warriors den!" she added. Lostkit called back to her " Dont worry mother. we wont!" Mumblekit followed behind slowly

"Hurry up mumblekit!" jestkit called angrily. She bounded forward. Following behind lostkit. Ravenkit slowed down and began padding beside her. He playfully nudged her side. " Dont be so shy mumblekit." he mewed.

She didnt say anything to him. After a few heartbeats of quiet, he turned toward her in excitement. " Hey! Wanna be friends?" She glanced at her white paws. She looked back at him after a while. " Sure" she mewed.

He purred and continued walking beside her. " Ok everyone!" lostkit mewed. All the kits gathered in a circle around him. " We're gonna attack the warriors den " he whispered, glancing carefully back at the nursery. "So heres the plan" mumblekit listened intently, her pelt quivering.

**Hi everyone. This is my first story so please no hating. Ive written a bunch more but this is the first one ive posted. Anyways i just want everyone to know that i do not own warrior cats. The erin hunter group does. The only this that is mine and mine alone are the names. Please tell me what you think and ill be poating more chapters very soon**


	6. Mumblepaw

**Mumblekit...Now Mumblepaw**

Wildstar looked down toward 5 excited apprentices. Two he eyed with even more pride then the rest. "Mumblekit, lostkit, ravenkit, jestkit, and echokit."Wildstar purred" So many kits coming into Thunderclan, we are truly blessed by starclan." The rest of the clan chuckled lightly.

Wildstar straightened himself and cleared his throat." Mumblekit! Come forward!" He mewed strongly. Mumblekit swallowed her fear and nervousness, and padded up proudly to stand before her father,wildstar. Wildstar smiled " Mumblekit, from this moment on, you will be known as mumblepaw."

He peered out toward the clan and he stopped at a muscular dark brown tabby tom. "Tigerfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice so you will mentor mumblepaw until she has earned her warrior name." Tigerfoot beamed at Wildstar.

Mewls of congradulations could be heard from the cats surrounding him. "You have shown yourself to be a strong fighter and gentle warrior. Do what you can to pass down these traits to mumblepaw" Tigerfoot padded up to mumblepaw and gently touched her nose to his. His golden eyes betrayed his stern face with looks of overjoy and pride. Wildstar turned to the rest of the kits.

"Lostkit, come here" Lostkit padded up to wildstar, head and tail held high. Mumblepaw giggled when she saw him trip over a small crevice that passed unseen to his eye. He straightened himself up again and continued toward his father. Wildstar purred "Lostkit from this moment on you will be known as Lostpaw."

Wildstar looked out toward the crowd again and looked directly at an experienced looking tom. A grey tom with black paws padded up toward lostpaw. "Scorchfoot you have proven yourself to be a strong willed cat that is loyal to his heart. Do what you must to pass down these traits to lostpaw."

Both cats touched noses. And joined mumblepaw and her mentor down below the rock. "Congradulations lostpaw" Mumblepaw whispered to her brother. He grinned ecstatically and peered back at the other waiting kits.

Wildstar looked at the rest of the kits. " Ravenkit, join me." Mumblepaws best friend joined Wildstar at the rock. His face showed no emotion but his paws quivered nervously. "Ravenkit, from this moment on you will be known as ravenpaw."

Wildstar beckoned to a sleek black tom. " Breezepelt, you have shown me that you are a loyal warrior, with the feirceness of a lion. Do what you will to give these traits to ravenpaw." Breezepelt padded up to ravenpaw and touched his nose. Ravenpaw at once relaxed visibly when he stepped off of the highrock away from staring eyes. Him and breezepelt joined mumblepaw and lostpaw at the bottom.

" Youve got a good mentor there, Ravenpaw. listen to him well." Tigerfoot mewed. Breezepelt smirked and dipped his head in thanks. Ravenpaw peered up at the black tom and smiled. He waved his tail to mumblepaw and sat next to his waited patiently as wildstar gave the last two kits their mentors.

Wildstar called jestkit up and he padded up to him, gazing at the glan warily. He was not nervous or scared, rather bored. Wildstar mewed "Jestkit from this moment on you will be known as Jestpaw." Jestpaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Wildstar waved his tail at a well known warrior called Vixenshade.

She strutted up to jestpaw, her sweeping plumy tail following behind her. " Vixenshade, you have shown yourself to be couragous and witty, please do what you must to pass down what you know to jestpaw." wildstar said rolled his eyes at the pretty she-cat and reluctantly touched his nose to hers.

They joined the rest of the newly appointed apprentices and their mentors at the base of the highrock. When the apprentices congradulated jestpaw, he mearly aknowledged them with a slight flick of his tail. They all turned back to the last kit, echokit.

The arrogant kit was waving his tail inpatiently as he waited his turn to be given a mentor. He muttered quietly to himself " Why am I last? Im obviously the strongest, so why are they given all the good warriors?" Wldstar finally beckoned him forward to gain his apprentice name.

" Echokit from this moment on you will be known as echopaw." Echopaw snarled and mewed "Well get on with it then, give me a mentor!" Wildstar growled back at him in annoyance, his fur beginning to stand "You have no right to speak to your leader that way echopaw!" echopaw rolled his eyes.

Sighing wildstar turned toward the clan and called out " Pricklestorm! You will mentor echopaw until he has earned his warrior name" A spikey furred ginger she-cat joined wildstar and echopaw. Wildstar began to speak but was interrupted by echopaw.

His face shown with distaste when he looked at pricklestorm. "Pricklestorm?! Why are you giving me her? She cant show me anything! Give me somebody else who can match my skill." Pricklestorm growled and bared her teeth, displaying her claws as well. Mumblepaw gasped as she saw the look on pricklestorms face.

She looked as if she was going to slay echopaw there and growled in anger " You will accept the mentor I have given you. And there are many thing she can teach you! Like manners!"

Shoving her face in echopaws, pricklestorm touched her nose to his. Echopaws fur spiked up in anger and reluctantly followed her off of the highrock. When he reached the bottom, his mother kestrelleg growled in a low voice and quickly swiped at his face, catching him on the ear.

He whimpered in pain and backed up to pricklestorm who huffed in annoyance. Wildstar nodded in approval at kestrelleg and dismissed the clan.


	7. Border Patrol

**Border Patrol As An Apprentice**

Mumblepaw turned expectantly to tigerfoot. He hesitated then looked at pricklestorm. " What will you be doing pricklestorm?". Pricklestorm sighed in annoyance and replied "Im going to show this rude kit,"

she nudged echopaw who hissed in return." the borders. Care to join me?" Tigerfoot smiled and nodded. "Then wait for me by the entrance and Ill go and get more cats to come" She mewed. Tigerfoot dipped his head in reply and glanced at smiled shyly at him.

He flicked his tail for her to follow him and led her to the bramble entrance. He carefully wrapped his dark brown tabby tail around his paws and gazed at mumblepaw. " So are you excited to see the borders?"

She looked at her paws and nodded curtly. He scoffed " You dont seem so enthusiastic." She felt a stab of guilt in her heart. She didnt really want to see the borders. She'd rather go hunt for her clan or learn to fight.

Sighing she ignored his comment and looked at pricklestorm who was making her way over to them with more cats following behind her, as well as a grumpy echopaw." Alright, lets go" Pricklestorm mewed. She led the way out of the bramble entrance with the rest of the cats following behind.

Ravenpaw bounded up to her. He bumped his head into her side playfully and padded beside her as they followed the patrol. "Hey mumblepaw! Isnt is great to finally be apprentices?" He asked Mumblepaw smiled and nodded. Glancing at tigerfoot to see if he was watching, she replied excitedly

"Yeah! I cant wait to see what tigerfoot teaches me! Hes a great warrior and i hope to learn alot from him!" Tigerfoots ear twitched. Ravenpaw continued the conversation, not noticing another cat getting closer."Breezepelt is a good warrior too! I heard he fought and beat a windclan warrior on his first day as an apprentice!"

Both apprentices heard a loud scoff and they both looked over and saw echopaw. Mumblepaw flattened her ears in anger "What do you want echopaw?" He smirked "Nothing, just wanted to listen to your tall tale" Ravenpaw uttered a low growl "I wasnt telling a tall tale" Echopaw laughed mocklingly " Oh Really? Then tell me, why breezepelt was the last cat to be made warrior in the last set of apprentices?" Mumblepaw rolled her eyes "What does that have to do with anything ravenpaw said?"

Before echopaw could repy the patrol had arrived at the shadowclan border. Pricklestorm called echopaw to her side. He muttered "ill deal with you guys later" before joining her. Ravenpaw flicked his tail over mumblepaws flank and padded over to his mentor breezepelt. Tigerfoot beckoned her to his side.

Puffing out his chest he mewed in a deep voice "Ok mumblepaw. Today I'll be teaching you the borders of the clans. Do you see this indent in the ground?" He said pointing with his tail at a deep indent in the dirt that seperated the forest from the marshes. She nodded.

Growling he continued "On the otherside of this indent lives shadowclan. The most sneaky and violent clan that exists. " Mumblepaw gazed at the black marshes. She shivered in distaste as she imagined large, sneaky, and scary looking cats. ~I hope I never meet one in battle~ she thought to herself.

The patrol had just finished marking the border line and mumblepaw was about to turn away when she heard a soft rustle in the tall grass and saw a pair of gleaming eyes, staring right at her.


	8. First Battle

**Battle For Honor**

Mumblepaws heart skipped a beat. Her body felt cold and her belly sank down into a pit making her feel sick with fear. She froze. Too scared to move. Only being able to look straight back into those green gleaming eyes filled with hatred. Out of nowhere she heard a loud caterwaul.

The sound jerked her out of her frozen position and she whirled around to see 7 cats leap out of the tall grass. "Shadowclan! Attack!" A bright tortoishell she-cat and a blue-grey she-cat leapt onto tigerfoot with a screech of anger. He gave a yowl of surprise and was bowled over.

They began to tussel around the dirt hissing and growling. The shadowclan cats attacked the rest of her patrol. A dark ginger tom threw himself into breezepelt. Her clanmate let out a loud roar of anger as he fought back the ginger tom with precision and force.

The ginger tom fought back clumsily, cleary too inexperienced to fight breezpelt. Mumblepaw recognized the deputy, firetail, and a small tortoishell tom whos face was half black and ginger leap onto pricklestorm.

He pummeled her belly as she tried to fight back and mumblepaw saw echopaw hiding behind a tree, stiff with fear. A white she-cat with brown patches leapt toward ravenpaw with a hiss.

Ravenpaw gave a screech of anger and leapt out of the way daintly, turning on his heel he swiped at the warriors ear, tearing into it with a loud rip. The tom growled and threw himself into ravenpaws stomach.

Mumblepaw whimpered in fear as she saw a cloud of dust rise up in front of her as the cats battled. She turned back to the gleaming eyes and a large black tom stepped out slowly from the grass.

"Stupid apprentice! You should have warned your patrol instead of sit there frozen with fear like a mouse!" he growled mockingly. he jumped across the indent and landed in front of her. "Now you can do nothing! You just killed your own clanmates!" he laughed evily.

Without warning he swiped his paw across her face. Mumblepaws muzzle exploded in pain and she wailed as she was thrown into the dirt. Before she could get up, he leapt onto her back and drew his unsheathed paw across her back. She let out a screech of pain and writhed under his weight.

he leaned down to her ear and whispered " and you cant do anything about it." With a sudden burst of strength and anger she threw off the big tom and he let out a yelp and flew backwards. She stood shakily on her paws and faced him. "No! thats not true! i can do something!"

she yowled. He stood on his paws and laughed heartily "Is that so? Then show me what you got kit!" She swallowed ~what can i do? ive had no training! I just became an apprentice!~ She screamed into her head. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and she turned her head.

It was ravenpaw. He had driven away the shadowclan she-cat. His eyes gleamed as he raced toward her and stood next to her. He flicked his tail over her pelt. "Im here for you mumblepaw! Lets do this together!" She smiled and turned to the black tom. Smirking, she crouched. Glancing at ravenpaw, he copied her.

She had a a slight flick of her tail they both dashed forward. She waved her tail above her head and the shadowclan warrior glanced at it for a second, confused. letting out a screech, she bowled over the big tom. Her head collided with his chest and she heard a grunt.

They rolled around trying to gain the advantage. He ended on top of her, raising his paw, preparing to strike. She raised her paws to her face as a shield but the blow never came. She looked up and saw ravenpaw on the black toms back. His teeth latched onto his ear. The black tom yowled with pain. Taking this as her chance she pummeled the warriors stomach.

The shadowclan warrior leapt off of mumblepaw and bucked up and down trying to dislodge ravenpaw. He was able to grab his tail and rip him off his back. Ravenpaw groaned in pain as he lay on his side.

His previous wounds opening up even wider. Mumblepaw let out a screech of fury and leapt onto the warriors back, grabbing his scruff. The tom tried to reach his paws behind him to grab her but mumblepaw dodged him repeatedly. She clamped even harder onto his scruff and unsheathed her claws. She began to lash out at the black cats spine, ripping pawfuls of fur out.

He hissed in pain and rolled over, dislodging her. She leapt up, prepared for another attack but she saw the shadowclan warrior tear away through the tall grass.


	9. Recovery

**Recovery Time Is Delayed**

Mumblepaw turned and limped toward ravenpaw. She sniffed him and placed her ear on his chest. Relief flooded her when she heard a faint heartbeat. She lay down next to him and placed her head in her paws, Exhausted. She head a faint mew. Ravenpaw opened one eye "Did we beat him?"

she nodded. He closed his eye and purred. Mumblepaw smiled and giggled. "You stupid furball". She looked around to the rest of the patrol. "Mumblepaw! Are you ok?" Tigerfoot asked worridly while bounding toward her.

She grunted and stood on her paws "Yeah, but ravenpaw needs some help." Tigerfoot sighed and nodded. He padded over to ravenpaw and picked him up gently by the scruff. Ravenpaw mewled in pain.

Breezepelt padded to tigerfoot. "Tigerfoot, let me take care of him. Your already pushing yourself too far. Im surprised you can walk." Tigerfoot nodded and set ravenpaw down gently. Breezepelt dipped his head and picked ravenpaw up again and walked into the forest towards the camp. Tigerfoot sat down and mumblepaw finally noticed all of his wounds.

He had patches of fur missing from his pelt. He had a deep gash on his side and a cut across the top of his nose. One ear was bleeding heavily and he had raw scratches covering his flicked his tail for mumblepaw to join him. She silently padded up next to him. He smiled softly at her "Why dont you go with breezepelt? you obviously seem worried"

Mumblepaw hesitated "A-Are you sure? You dont want me to stay with you?" He nodded."We'll be fine. Go" Grunting he stood up and padded to the other injured cats. Pricklestorms ear was ragged and bloody and was leaning on echopaw. Echopaw had no visible injuries ~scaredy mouse didnt paticipate!Only hid behind a tree!~ mumblepaw yowled in her mind.

Taking one more glance at tigerfoot she sped off into the woods to catch up with breezepelt. She saw his black pelt passing over a fallen tree. "Breezepelt! wait up!" He turned his head and stopped. When she caught up he returned to his slow pace toward thunderclan camp. She glanced at ravenpaw.

" Is he gonna be ok?". breezepelt looked at her from the corner of his eye. He nodded. They arrived at the bramble entrance and pushed themselves through it. Frostjaw, who was guarding the entrance, let out a warning yowl "Injured clanmates! Make way!" Breezepelt rolled his eyes and padded across the clearing with mumblepaw following close behind. Wildstar amd several other cats bounded toward them " Breezepelt! Whats going on? What happened to you? Wheres the rest of your patrol?"

Breezepelt ignored him, heading straight for softhearts den. He flicked his tail for mumblepaw to take over. Wildstar turned his gaze toward his daughter. "What happened mumblepaw?" She looked at her confused clanmates. "We were attacked by a shadowclan patrol near their border. We made them retreat. The rest of the patrol is on their way here."

Wildstar wrapped his tortoishell tail around his paws. "why didnt anyone come ask for help?"Mumblepaw replied strongly "We needed everyone available. They had us outnumbered so we couldnt risk anycat leaving. But dont worry, we're all ok. " Wildstar sighed "alright. at least you're all ok" He waved his tail at the cats surrounding him "i need some warriors to go out there and help the dawn patrol." He looked at his deputy

"Brightfern, choose the warriors who are to go" The brown she-cat nodded and padded to the highrock. Wildstar turned to mumblepaw and nudged her with his head. "Go to softheart. Your wounds need to be tended to." She nodded and limped toward the medicine cats den. Skypaw saw her and immediatly ran inside. After a few heartbeats softheart came out with her.

"Mumblepaw " she said softly " Where are you hurt?" Mumblepaw padded into the den and layed down in a small nest. " My muzzle hurts and so does my back and paw." Softheart nodded and waved her tail to skypaw "Skypaw, go and grab some elder leaves,goldenrod, marigold, nettle leaves, oak leaves, and cobwebs. And hurry, ravenpaw needs them too, especially marigold."

Skypaw swiftly walked to the back of the den. Shuffling through the piles, she all of sudden turned toward softheart with fearful eyes.


	10. Shadowclan Steals

**New Warriors And A New Plan**

"Whats wrong skypaw?" softheart asked. Skypaw answered shakily "Theres no medicine. Only ragwort, yarrow, and parsely." Softhearts tail bristled. "What are you talking about?! We collected all those herbs just this morning! What do you mean their gone?!" Skypaws ears lay flat on her head

"I thought we did too but their gone!" Softheart peered at the piles "How can they just disappear?!" Skypaw shook in head "I dont know softheart" Softheart looked at skypaw and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Her eyes widened and she turned toward the piles again.

She pushed the herbs aside carefully and lowered her nose to the grass under it. She jerked her head back in surprise. Mumblepaws tail flicked in anxiety "What is it softheart?" Softhearts mouth gaped open "I-I-I smell shadowclan." Mumblepaw leapt up, her body protesting.

"What do you mean you smell shadowclan?!" She mewed worridly. Softheart peered at he grass confused "I dont know, but i smell shadowclan scent clearly. It was covered up by the herbs. I think they were trying to cover up their scent with the medicine." Mumblepaw growled in anger

"Those mangy shadowclan scum! They attack us then they steal our herbs! What are they gonna do next?! Steal our kits?!" Without waiting for the medicine cats answer she bolted out of the den. She bounded up to wildstars den and entered without asking. Wildstar was grooming himself and he stopped abruptly when she entered "Father!" she growled.

he stood up "Mumblepaw, you are not allowed to enter the leaders-" mumblepaw interrupted him "Nows not the time for that father! Shadowclan has snuck into the medicine cat den and stolen our herbs!" His fur bristled wildly, flames in his eyes. "Its not true! Tell its not true mumblepaw!" Mumblepaws tail thrashed around furiously "It is!" He bounded out of the den and onto the highrock

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats flowed out of their dens to gather under the rock. They sat waiting for their leader to speak. Wildstar called his deputy to join him on the rock. Brightfern leapt lnto the rock with grace and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Thunderclan! Shadowclan has attacked our dawn patrol! They have injured our warriors and new apprentices! And now i have new news! They have stolen our herbs! They entered the medicine den and taken them! Now we cannot heal our injured clanmates!"

Yowls of anger and lashing of tails erupted from the group of cats. Mews of worries also accomponnied them. "We must attack them!" Embershade yowled. Mews of agreement came up. Mumblepaw saw brightfern whisper into wildstars ear then sit down again."We must do to them what they did to us!"

The clan calles. Wildstar waved his tail for silence. The calls died down. Wildstar meowed strongly "I agree that they we should attack. But..."He looked at his deputy. "We should wait until the gathering, which is tonight, and confront Jumpstar then. If he does not return the herbs and apologize for doing what they did to us, then we will attack."

Frostjaw growled "Why should we wait? They could attack again before then " Wildstar shook his head "Their warriors are wounded, they wont be fighting us any time soon. In the meantime, i will choose the warriors to go to the gathering tonight." He sat down and peered at the clan " Amberblaze, echopaw, bounceclaw, Vixenshade, jestpaw, foxfang, rabbitpelt, scorchfoot, lostpaw, and mumblepaw"

Wildstar was about to dismiss the clan when brightfern mewed "What about the apprentices you were going to make warriors?" Wildstar chuckled "Oh yeah. Before i dismiss the clan i will be making two new warriors.

Icepaw and redpaw. Step up." A dark ginger tom and a dark grey she-cat padded up to the highrock . "I wildstar, leader of thunderclan call apon my warrior ancestors to look down apon tjese two apprentice They have trained hard to learn the warrior code and i commend them as warriors in their turn, "

Turning to the two apprentices "Redpaw and icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend it even at the cost of your life?" They both answered "I do" Wildstar continued "Then by the powers of starclan i give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as redwing, Thunderclan honors your courage and strength. Icepaw from this moment on you will be known as icestorm. Thhumderclan honors your braveness and kindness. We welcome you as full warriors of thunderclan."

The clan began to cheer "Redwing! Icestorm! Redwing! Icestorm! " Both cats purred and were surrounded by their clanmates. brightfern mewed softly "Now you must both sit vigil at the entrance," They both nodded and padded outside of the entrance


	11. The Plan

**The Fall Down Below**

At moonhigh, wildstar gathered all the cats going to the gathering. Mumblepaw padded up to her father "Father? is there still time for me to check on ravenpaw?" Wildstar looked at the moon and nodded "But be quick" Mumblepaw flicked her tail and bounded over to the medicine cat den. When she entered, ravenpaw was lying down in a feather nest.

His wounds were still bleeding but they had little bits of cobweb covering them. Softheart was in the back of the den sorting through the leaves. Her ear twitched when she heard mumblepaw pad in. "Is there something you need mumblepaw?" Mumblepaw shook her head, peering at ravenpaw. "No, i just wanted to know how ravenpaws doing. " Softheart sighed and walked over to ravenpaws sleeping figure. "To be honest, hes not doing too well.

The wounds have become infected and we dont have the herbs needed to stop the infection from spreading. " Her fur bristled angrily "If those stupid shadowclan cats hadnt stolen all the medicine we wouldnt be in this mess! " She lay down touching her nose to the black apprentices fur,

"Hes was in a lot of pain earlier so i gave him some poppy seeds. But i cant continue putting him to sleep. Sooner or later hes going to have to deal with the pain" Mumblepaws heart leapt in her throat

"Will he die?" Softheart turned her grey head toward her, whispering softly "He might" Mumblepaws eyes became blurry with tears. She looked at her paws. Softheart stood up and sat down next to her. Their pelts brushing. mumblepaw couldnt hold it in any longer so she turned and buried her face into softhearts shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Softheart licked her between her ears and rubbed her back with her tail "Shhhh mumblepaw. Its ok. Please dont cry. Ill try my best to save him. You wont be able to help him by crying." Mumblepaw sniffled "I-i know it w-wont help. But h-hes my best friend. YOu cant let him die softheart!"

picking her head up she peered into the medicine cats pale green eyes. Softhearts eyes hardened. Drawing herself away from mumblepaw she looked at ravenpaw. "I will. Even if it costs me my life mumblepaw. I will not let this apprentice die. " Mumblepaw smiled and sniffled again "Really?"

softheart smiled. "I wont let a little draw back of herbs stop me. Ill take care of him, i promise. Skypaw will take my place at the go. Ill take care of him." Mumblepaw nodded and walked out of the den, joining her clanmates. Wildstar called "Is everyone ready?" Mews of yes answered him.

He nodded, flicked his tail to brightfern and exited the bramble bush. Warriors streamed behind him. Mumblepaw went out last and followed behind echopaw. She stared at him, his white pelt standing out in the dark forest. Her thoughts returned to ravenpaw and his dilemma. Sighing she daydreamed, barley watching where she was going.

She accidently bumped into echopaw. "Sorry" she whirled around, anger coming off him in waves "Watch where your going clumsypaw!" He growled. Her pelt bristled "I said i was sorry, mangepelt!" He snarled "Fleabrain!"

And leapt on her. She yowled in surprise and was bowled over. They were both thrown off a cliff. Echopaw yowled in fear.

The other warriors saw and heard none of this, for they were talking to each other excitedly. They never heard their yowls as they flew off the cliff. They continued on their merry way to the gathering and did not notice mumblepaw and echopaw gone.


	12. Swim For Air

**The Fight For Breath**

Echopaw and mumblepaw rolled down the cliff. Echopaw was yowling in fear. Mumblepaw saw bushes and trees fly past her. As she tumbled down the cliff, she deperatly reached out her paws to grab a hold of something, anything.

All of a sudden there was no more ground under her. She caught a glimpse of blue and found herself plunging beneath the river currents. Her eyes burned from the water as she searched for air.

She saw a bright light, the moon, and swam for the top. Her white and black paws churned through the water and her face was blasted with cold air as she burst through the waves. gasping for breath she looked for echopaw.

'Echopaw!" she yowled. she saw a flash of white and found him fighting against the current. "echopaw!" she called again. he turned toward her, his bright blue eyes full with her burning muscles she swam toward him.

once next to him, she quickly grabbed his scruff and headed for shore. echopaw swam with her but his head would go under water every few heartbeats because he was so tired. mumblepaws body began to ache, her movements becoming slower and more clumsy.

With one last effort she drove forward, her paws hitting gravel. She dragged echopaws limp body onto the cool sand and let go of his scruff. Her lungs heaved and gasped for air. she collapsed to the ground and groaned in pain. Her eyes shut in exhaustion and everything went black.


	13. Reaper

**You Reap What You Sow**

Mumblepaw opened her eyes slowley. Bright light invaded her eyes and she squinted. Peering around she saw that echopaw was not near her and that she was laying on soft grass instead of sand. Heaving herself to her paws she stood up. A cool breeze ruffled her tortoishell fur, causing her to shiver. "Echopaw?" she called. A mewl answered her.

"Echopaws not here right now." She jerked her head toward the stranger. It was a muscular dark ginger tom with thick black tabby stripes. "Who are you?" she hissed, Standing on all fours. Her body protested but she forced herself to stay standing, her paws shaking.

The ginger tom stopped where he was "Calm down. Im not going to hurt you." she glared at him wearily "How do i know that your not lying?" He sat down, curling his ginger tail around his paws "You dont, but your going to have to just take my word for it" Mumblepaw scoffed "Like ill do that"

The ginger tom smiled a sharp toothy grin " I was afraid youd say that but i really cant change your mind." His ears suddenly perked up. A twig broke. Mumblepaw stiffened. She eyed the trees until a white pelt emerged from within the bushes. She relaxed visibly "Echopaw! Where were you?!"

Echopaw glanced at her then the ginger cat, his mouth held two birds. Without answering her he padded forward and dropped the birds at her feet. Looking away immediatly he murmured "i got you food, you must be starving." Mumblepaw stared at him. His white fur was matted with dirt and small sticks.

"You must have really been desperate for these birds to go hunting for them in a bramblebush." she giggled. Echopaw turned toward her, his eyes flashing annoyance " At least say thank you before you start teasing me" he mewed crossly. She smiles a wide smile "Thank you for the birds echopaw"

He flicked his tail in acknoledgement and padded away toward the ginger cat, "And what are you doing just standing here kittypet?" The ginger cats tail fluffled up, his claws extending "Dont call me that! My name is Reaper!"

Echopaws ear twitched. He rolled his eyes and lay down, placing his white head between his paws. "Yeah ok, reaper. But just know that we dont owe you anything for helping us. And dont even think about trying anything funny. " Reaper growled "I wont. And if you guys need anything ill be over in my house." Whipping around he padded over to a white fence and ducked inside of a small hole beside it. Mumblepaw stared after him, When she saw his ginger tail disappear into the hole she glanced at the birds.

Her stomach growled. Taking swift bite out of one of the birds, she closed her eyes in pure bliss as the juices flowed into her mouth. She murmered quietly "delicious" Echopaw stiffled a laugh. Mumblepaw looked at him "what are you laughing about?" He smirked at her evily

" Did you ever think about what i might have done to those birds before i gave them to you?" Mumblepaw froze, feeling the bird sink down into her stomach. "What did you do to it?" She mewed He grinned and answered "Nothing" and got up and padded away. Mumblepaw growled in frustation and went back to eating her sparrow.


	14. Dirt Tunnel

**A Dark World, Is There An Exit?**

Once mumblepaw was done with her birds she glanced her pelt. Her tortoishell fur was matted with sand, dirt, and bits of rock. Shaking her head in disapproval, she began to clean her fur.

The cool taste of the river soaked into her tongue. Once she was done, she reveled at the fact that the sun gleamed off her fur. Turning toward the white fence, a thought crossed her mind. ~I wonder what's beyond it~ Heaving herself onto all fours, she walked toward the hole reaper had disappeared into.

Peering into it, it was completley pitch black inside. Looking back at the forest, she thought about echopaw ~I hope he doesnt get worried if I disappear~ At once she let out a purr, "I highly doubt that though"

Mumblepaw turned back to the dark hole. Swallowing her fear, she placed a paw inside. The cool dirt surrounded her pads. Extending her claws, the dirt crumbled like water beneath them. Smiling she walked inside.

At once, the light disappeared, the warmth leaving her pelt. She shivered as showers of cool dirt covered her tortoishell pelt. Mumblepaw continued down the small tunnel. She bumped into a dirt wall.

She stopped abruptly. A dead end? Turning, she used her whiskers to feel around her. There was an opening on her left. She let out a sigh, turning her body she squeezed into the turn and continued down.

At the end of the tunnel, she saw a small light. Mumblepaw smiled. Quickening her pace she ran down the tunnel. But she halted just before she burst into the light, into the warmth.

Just above the opening, there stood reaper. He let out a intimidating mew "Where do you think your're going?"


	15. Pride and Accidental Romance

Mumblepaw stuttered "I..Well...You..." Reaper smirked "I..Well..You?... Thats all you can come up with?" Mumblepaw growled, her claws sinking into the cool dirt. "Dont mock me kittypet!" Reapers muscles tensed, he shifted on his paws. "You have no right to call me that" Mumblepaw sneered at him "Oh, so your not a kittypet? You dont have a collar on? You dont eat twoleg slop as food? You dont have a kittypet name?"

Reapers eyes flashed, his ginger tabby tail lashing behind him. "I am kittypet but dont turn it into an insult just because im not like you. You think your so great just because you live in the wild. What makes the wild so amazing? A few honorable fights and pridefull names? I think its just complete mouse dropping if you ask me." Mumblepaws anger rose ~How dare he insult the clans!~

In less than a heartbeat she had thrown herself at him and she bowled him over. He yowled in surprise and tried desperatly to get her off of him. Mumblepaw hooked her claws into his pelt and began to rip off ginger tabby fur. He hissed in pain and lunged forward, his teeth latching onto her ear. Screeching she tugged her ear out of his , a few drops of Blood poured from the wound.

Mumblepaw hissed in anger, he was holding back. She growled loudly and tried to swipe at his face. In one swift kick, she flew off of the tabby and into a garden of soft flowers. Before mumblepaw could stand on her paws, reaper was already on top of her. His huge dark ginger paws holding down her small tortoishell ones. She struggled in vain aganst the huge toms weight. Mumblepaw hissed at him "Get off me, you big fox!" He chuckled, making her freeze. ~Why is he laughing?~ She thought.

His striped face was smiling down at her. And even though his fur hung in lose clumps on his sides, he mewed happily "Your a great fighter Mumblepaw! Im sure youll make an amazing warrior!" Mumblepaw said nothing, anything she could say back to him was gone. Reapers green eyes wavered from her eyes, to her ear. His face faultered "Oh man, it seems i bit you too hard. Sorry about that. You just surprised me, so i reacted."

Leaning forward a swift warm tongue began to lick her ear. At once, heat rose into mumblepaws face. She closed her eyes in embarresment as reaper licked her wound. "S..stop it. I can do it myself" She mewed. Reaper stopped and looked down at her. His eyes widened at the realization of what position they were in. Leaping off of her he mewed quickly "Oh mumblepaw! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable" Mumblepaw got into a sitting position and stared at him tiredly. Mewing softly, she replied 'Its ok. Um, hey do you have anywhere i can rest? Im really tired"

Reaper stiffened "Um well, that depends, would you mind resting in a twoleg house?" Mumblepaw nodded swiftly "Thats fine. As long as no twoleg tries to touch me."


	16. So long Reaper

Reaper swept his tail over her shoulder and led her out of the flowers. Mumblepaw glanced at the muscular tom. "Youre a pretty good fighter, may I ask where you learned?" Reaper smiled," I guess I dont mind. My father was a clan cat." He stated bluntly. Mumblepaws jaw dropped in shock. She stopped walking and stared at reaper. "What?! That cant be possible. A clan cat cant take an outsider for a mate!" Reaper turned to her, his orange eyes gleaming. "Are you saying that my mother wasnt worthy for my father? Are you saying that outsiders are below you warriors?" Mumblepaw instantly regretted what she said. She lowered her ears in shame. "N-no. I didnt mean that. Its just..." Her voice faded out. Mumblepaw sat down, her tail lashing in frustation. "Its just what?" Reaper pressed. Mumblepaw glanced down to her paws. "Nothing" She whispered. The tortoishell she-cat got up and began to pad away. Reaper meowed in confusion "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He bounded to her and leapt in front of her. Mumblepaw stopped walking but didnt look at reaper. Her ears and tail drooped in sadness. Mumblepaw felt bitter and sad. She HAD meant that clan cats were better then outsiders, but she felt to ashamed to tell reaper anything else. She couldnt lie about what she had said. Reaper growled, "You cant just ignore me Mumblepaw. I saved your life, you owe me!" Mumblepaw grimanced and glared at the large tom. "I owe you nothing. Didnt you hear what echopaw said? We dont owe you anything. Now let me pass, kittypet." She snarled the last word. Reapers eyes widened but in less then a second his fur fluffed up in anger. He snarled at the apprentice, his eyes blazing. "You mangy little piece of foxdung. Why do you think youre so much more special then me? i beat i can bear you in a fight anyday! Clan cats are nothing special! They only have a few more tricks up their pelts then other cats. I hope you feel like mouse-dung right now because i sure would. Ive been treating you nicely ever you came onto my territory, but now i regret saving you and your other worthless friend. Youre not welcome here anymore. Now Leave!" Mumblepaw flinched at every insult reaper threw at her. Her ears flattened in fear as his fur fluffled up. She hadnt meant to anger him like this, only frustrate him enough to leave her alone. She crouched down, showing him that he had won. Mumblepaw squeaked in fear as he yowled at her to leave. She crawled toward the entrance and she let out a shriek of pain as he swiped at her tail catching the tip. Leaping toward the hole she bounded into the darkness. 


End file.
